MFKThe grown up game of MASH
by MsAmandaLynn90
Summary: Ginny and Hermionie decide to stay back during a Hogsmead weekend and endure in a fun game of MFK. Rated M for underage drinking and slight swearing. Changed From the original title which is secretly still there if you know what MFK means. PS. THIS IS A FANFICTION, NOTHING IS EVER 100% IN CHARACTER.


an: This is a one shot idea that into my head and I had to get it down.

Ginny Wesley, 4th year, and Hermione Granger, 5th year, both in Gryffindor house, had became close friends within the last six months being at Hogwarts. Each Hogsmead weekend instead of going out with Harry and Ron, they would stay in and have girl time. Sometimes the girl time involved illegal drinking, sometimes it didn't. Really depended on what house elf was on kitchen duty at 2 a.m. the previous night. They would talk about everything, from school to their love lives.

At first speaking about her love life was hard for Hermione because she was dating Ginny's older brother Ron. However, After they broke up in January because she found Ron with Lavender making out on his bed. She had been able to talk about her sexual wants and desires. She came out saying the Ron and Her never had sex and that she was glad about that.

Ginny had always been curious about who Hermione fantasies undressing. She took out the bottle of Vodka that she was able to slip out of the kitchen. She could only guess it was Flitch's bottle but she wasn't too worried. He was drunk all the time and wouldn't have noticed if one bottle was missing.

"Mione, Come open this door," Ginny says, as she knocks loudly.

"I'm coming," Hermione opens the door, "Get anything."

"Girl, I have us set for the next time as well," Ginny says, she quickly goes inside and pulls out a massive vodka bottle. "Here you go m'lady."

"Hold on, are we shot glassing or old manning this," Hermoine asks her younger friend.

"Shot Glass, of course," Ginny says, without asking any questions, Ginny pulls out two shot glasses from her right pocket.

"What else do you have in there," Hermione asks.

"Girl, you don't want to know," Ginny says

"Why," Hermione asks

"Because I don't remember what else is in there," Ginny says, as she hops on the bed.

Hermione pours the first round of shots then joins her on the bed. She then did a spell to make a small table , so they could place the vodka bottle and shot glasses upon it for faster access.

"Well, what did you want to discuss," Hermione asks.

"okay, I say we discuss who we want to marry, fuck and kill," Ginny says, "I will ask first, "Harry, Ron or Neville."

"Ginny, you are dating Harry," Hermione gasps.

"So, doesn't mean you can't still answer," Ginny answers.

"Well, I would fuck Harry, marry Neville and kill Ron," Hermonie responds, "Okay, your turn, "Seanmus, Lee or that Justin kid from Ravenclaw

"you should fuck Harry, he's a good fuck," Ginny says, "I would fuck Lee, Marry Seamus and kill Justin.

"Geeze Ginny trying to pimp out your boyfriend already," Hermione says, "Take a shot."

"Why," Ginny asks.

"You said something stupid," Hermione asks, She watched as the red head took her first shot of vodka.

"Okay, let's change it up a bit, " Ginny says, "Lavender, Patil and me."

"well my darling, I would fuck your brains out, I would marry Patil and I would off Lavender," Hermione says, "same for you."

"I have to say the same," Ginny says, "So do we kiss now."

"Girl, it's another shot," Hermione says.

"Fine," Ginny says, "I don't think Harry would like it if you took advantage of me."

"No he would with a bag of popcorn," Hermione says with a slight giggle.

"Okay miss perfect, let's go to the dark side, "Blaise, Goyle or Draco," Ginny says

"I would first off Goyle, I would marry Blaise and I would fuck Draco," Hermonie says.

Ginny sat there for a second kind of shock on her friends answer. Ginny always assumed that Hermonie would try some chocolate and fuck Blaise, marry Goyle because he's loyal and off Draco.

"Hermione, Take the bottle," Ginny says, "Because you aren't yourself today."

"yes, I am," Hermione says, " I want to fuck Draco Malfoy. I want to meet him on the 3rd floor left side and fuck him."

Hermione then takes four shots in a row. She then stumbles out of her bed and nearly falls down the stairs going to the common room. Ginny in her drunken state follows her friend.

"Are you o-kay," Ginny yells.

"Yes," Hermione giggles, "I have an idea."

"What's that," Ginny asks her, as she slowly walks down the stairs like it will fall at any moment.

"Kiss random people," Hermione says.

Ginny quickly follows her friend out of their tower. The first few kisses were random Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw 2nd and 3rd years who were in the quad.

"No Goyle, we aren't going to the library to study," Draco says, speaking to one of his friends who was walking with him.

"Girl, your turn," Ginny whispers, eyeing Draco.

Hermione then goes up to Draco and kisses him on the mouth.

"what the hell, Granger," Draco says, "Wait are you two drunk."

"No office, we aren't drunk," Hermione says as she begins petting his hair.

"Get off me, you filthy mudblood," Draco says firmly.

Hermione begins to drunkenly unbutton Draco's robes revealing the slight six pack the Slytherin had.

"Mmm, tasty" Hermione says.

"Seriously Wesley take your friend away from me," Draco yells, as he shoves Hermione away from himself.

Ginny and Hermione quickly linked arms and went back in a drunk haze to their common room, where the girls would pass out in each other's arms on the floor near the fire.

an: Hope this short is already. It's just a quick idea I had in my head.


End file.
